Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{110}{77}$
Answer: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 110 and 77? $110 = 2\cdot5\cdot11$ $77 = 7\cdot11$ $\mbox{GCD}(110, 77) = 11$ $\dfrac{110}{77} = \dfrac{10 \cdot 11}{ 7\cdot 11}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{110}{77}} = \dfrac{10}{7} \cdot \dfrac{11}{11}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{110}{77}} = \dfrac{10}{7} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{110}{77}} = \dfrac{10}{7}$